


美女与野兽

by Jus_ad_bellum



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Children of Characters, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 04:16:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16590686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jus_ad_bellum/pseuds/Jus_ad_bellum
Summary: 傻白甜梗来自 http://175897.lofter.com/post/1efdf636_ef2320e5





	美女与野兽

“讲一个故事吧！”

“讲一个故事吧，你最好了老爸！”

“讲一个故事吧老爸，然后我们就睡觉。”

 

 

“好吧，但是我们只讲一个故事……让我想想，我来给你们讲……嗯……美女与野兽的故事。”

“美女和野兽是俱乐部的名字吗老爸？”

“你支持美女还是野兽，老爸？”

“老爸，他们谁是今年的冠军？”

 

 

“美女和野兽不是俱乐部的名字。这是主人公的名字。你们不要吵，听我慢慢说……在很久很久以前……”

“老爸，很久很久以前是多久啊？是你和爹地还在马德里那么久吗？”

“老爸和爹地在马德里不算很久很久，应该是老爸和爹地还在伦敦那么久。”

“啊？那么久……”

 

 

“很久很久以前是世界上还没有马德里和伦敦那么久！好了，都不要说话了……在很久很久以前，有一个富有的商人，他有三个漂亮的女儿，其中，最漂亮的小女儿名字叫贝儿。”

“啊！原来是老爸啊！”

“我知道大女儿和二女儿叫什么！大女儿叫罗纳尔多！二女儿叫本泽马！”

“我就知道老爸是最漂亮的那个！”

 

 

“这个故事和老爸没有关系，你们不要插嘴。后来，商人的船在海上遇到了风暴，所有的欧冠奖杯，不是，所有的金银财宝都掉到了大海里面。于是，商人只好和三个女儿搬到乡下。大女儿和二女儿每天都在抱怨现在的生活，只有善良的小女儿帮助爸爸做家务。”

“老爸好惨啊！”

“老爸好惨啊！”

“我就知道老爸是最善良的那个……”

 

 

“都说了这个故事和老爸没关系！突然有一天，一个人告诉佛罗伦蒂诺，不是，告诉商人，他的其中一艘船被找到了，也许还有一点财宝。”

“是什么财宝呢？”

“老爸都说是欧冠奖杯啦！”

“肯定是老爸倒钩进球的那座欧冠奖杯被找到啦！”

 

 

“……，在出发去海港之前，老商人问女儿们，你们想要什么礼物呀？大女儿回答我想要钻石耳钉，二女儿回答我想要最新款的鞋子。商人又问三女儿，三女儿犹豫了很久，回答说，爸爸，我只想要一朵玫瑰花。”

“老爸你为什么想要玫瑰花。”

“老爸你不想要足球吗？”

“老爸你和姐姐们在乡下踢足球吗？”

 

 

“是的！三女儿后悔了！三女儿对商人说，爸爸，这里的人都打篮球，我已经很久没见过足球了，您可以带给我一个足球吗？然后商人就上路了，商人到海港发现，根本没有什么金银珠宝留存下来。他没有钱给大女儿买钻石耳钉，没有钱给二女儿买新鞋子，也没有钱给三女儿买足球，于是他失望的回家了。在穿过一片树林的时候，商人迷了路，他在树林深处居然发现了一座宫殿，而宫殿的外面，长着一株，不是，放着一个足球。商人非常开心，他想，至少可以满足小女儿的愿望了。于是商人捡起了足球。就在这个时候，一个嘶哑低沉的嗓音说，你是谁，为什么要偷我的足球。”

“好可怕老爸，是野兽吗？”

“嘶哑低沉一点都不可怕，我觉得爹地就是嘶-哑-低-沉的。”

“哇！所以野兽是爹地吗？”

 

 

“商人觉得嘶哑低沉的嗓音非常可怕，所以商人非常害怕，他颤颤巍巍的讲述了自己的三个女儿，请求野兽原谅他。但是，野兽拒绝了商人，他告诉商人，足球对于他非常重要，为了惩罚商人，他要商人把他的一个女儿交出来。商人非常伤心……”

“因为下个赛季就没有人进球了。”

“拉莫斯叔叔说他也很会进球。”

“那好吧，可以让商人收养拉莫斯叔叔做女儿。”

 

 

“拉莫斯叔叔又是从哪冒出来的……商人回到家，把这个故事讲给女儿们听，善良的小女儿立即表示她愿意到野兽那里去。告别了父亲和姐姐们，贝儿一个人来到野兽的城堡。野兽虽然有可怕的声音和可怕的外表，但野兽非常善良，他给贝尔准备好吃的食物……”

“就像爹地准备不是英国菜的食物！”

“就像爹地给我们买甜筒！”

“可是爹地没有可怕的声音和外表啊。”

 

 

“不要着急，你听我慢慢说。野兽给贝儿准备好吃的食物，准备好看的衣服，教贝儿讲西班牙语，和贝儿一起踢足球。”

“老爸，我也想去踢足球。”

“老爸，我们明天可以踢足球吗？”

“可以吗？可以吗？”

 

 

“明天可以踢足球，但今天晚上必须赶快睡觉。”

“好的老爸，我们继续讲故事吧。”

“那野兽会不会欺负贝儿啊？”

“可是野兽这么善良……”

 

 

“会的，野兽会欺负贝儿，进球之后他要让贝儿把他抱起来，背起来，举起来，扛起来庆祝，因为球场上只有他们两个人，所以一天要庆祝上百次。野兽脾气很坏的，会指挥贝儿在做这个做那个。还有野兽每过一段时间就要出门去找拜访其他野兽，比如拉基蒂奇野兽啦，乔尔卢卡野兽啦，科瓦西奇野兽啦，洛夫伦野兽啦等等等等，这种时候就只有贝儿一个人在家。”

“原来还有这么多野兽！”

“他们都是克罗地亚野兽！”

“那贝儿是希望野兽在家还是不希望野兽在家啊？”

 

 

“呃……贝儿当然希望野兽在家和她一起踢球。你们问这么多问题，还睡不睡觉？反正野兽和贝儿一起生活非常幸福快乐。”

 

 

“你们在做什么？”

“爹地回来啦！”

“爹地！”

“爹地！我们在讲美女与野兽的故事。美女与野兽不是俱乐部的名字，老爸是故事的女主角贝儿，爹地是故事的男主角野兽！”

 

 

“唔，这真是……非常……有趣，你们讲到哪里了？”

“贝儿和野兽一起踢足球。”

“每天都踢足球。”

“非常快乐！”

 

 

“接下来是不是，贝儿了离开野兽，野兽受到攻击马上要死掉了。”

“啊？”

“啊？我不喜欢这个故事了。”

“啊？我也不喜欢这个故事了。”

 

 

“不是的。那个贝儿不够聪明所以让野兽独自一个人受到攻击，虽然她最后救活了野兽，但是那个故事太复杂了。这个贝儿非常聪明，她很快就发现自己喜欢上了野兽，并且在一次漂亮的进球之后给了野兽一个吻，于是野兽变回了美丽的王子殿下。”

“哇！我喜欢这个故事。”

“哇！我也喜欢这个故事。”

“哇！然后呢？”

 

 

“然后王子和贝儿继续一起踢球呀。他们拿了很多很多冠军。再后来王子和贝儿结婚了。再再后来王子和贝儿有了三个不乖乖睡觉的小孩。再再再后来如果三个小孩今晚好好睡觉，明天他们和王子和贝儿一起去踢球。”

“我睡着啦！”

“我也睡着啦！”

“我也睡着啦！”

 

 

“加雷斯。”

“嗯？”

“我们今晚有没有睡前故事？”  
END


End file.
